EYeS Scene Integration
The following is suggested material to be integrated into the EYeS storyline. Darian's History Born of a deranged mother and absent father, Darian had not a clue as to his potential until he met the alien. A shapeshifter assuming a male form, Darian named them Elliot after an old friend. Some others refer to them as Asura. Darian founded Deoxycorp to uncover the truth of his parentage and powers. In pursuing thid, he created clones of himself including Karma whose cryokinetic abilities would be past post-mortem to his own clone, Blithe Darian, known as Karmine to his team. Saffire's mother, Aoi Raiden, is Darian's daughter. Neon Raiden is a partial-clone having received a transfusion of Darian's genes. Ashley's Origins Ashley Ignatius Fyrian and his mother Charlotte were a mother/son pair on the run from Deoxycorp, a government-sponsored pharmaceutical. During her college years, Charlotte was abducted by Deoxycorp and subjected to experiments involving a drug which gave her (and her unborn child) telekinetic and telepathic abilities. While her powers were physiologically limited, overuse of which gave her crippling headaches, Ashley developed a frightening pyrokinetic ability; the full extent of his power unknown. In the latest in a series of attempts by D-Corp to capture Ashley and Charlotte following an initial disastrous raid on the Fyrian's quiet life in suburban Ohio, Charlotte used her abilities to incapacitate the agents, leaving one blind and the other comatose. Charlotte and Ashley fled and began a life of running and hiding, using assumed identities. They moved several times to avoid discovery before D-Corp agents caught up to them in New York. Receiving a psychic flash while having lunch with colleagues, Charlotte rushed home to discover Ashley being held hostage in exchange for her surrender. After years of surveillance, this botched operation to take Charlotte resulted in her death; Ashley was taken instead. The agent in charge of the operation, Meagan Hollister, slowly became obsessed with Ashley who remained defiant and refused to demonstrate his powers. Six months later, during a power outage, Meagan helped Ashley to escape, however, D-Corp agents quickly pursued them. Ashley and Meagan comforted each other at a motel, but the whole place was soon swarming with agents who killed Meagan. Ashley then used his powers to incinerate dozens of agents before he was tranquilized and recaptured. Guy's Night Ashley approaches Riene and Knight and slams his fist into the wall between them, scorching it with flame. This warrants a look from Knight who observes the close proximity of Ashley's fist to Riene's and his faces. Riene, however, remains stalwart, defiantly glaring at Ashley. Ashley smirks, pulling his hand back. "You guys need to seriously lighten up." He pats them both on the cheek. Stepping between them, he puts his arms around their shoulders. "Come on, boys. Let's go grab a drink together." Both men groan at the suggestion. "Ashley has a point." Aurumae states as she walks into the room. "I do?" "The two of you work too hard and too seriously. You need to take time to relax and socialize. You should have a guy's night." Ashley gives her the thumbs up. "Now that's an awesome plan!" Riene removes Ashley's arm from around his shoulder. "I'm perfectly capable of relaxing on my own time." "This isn't a discussion. It's an order. The two of you are currently in no state-of-mind to be stragetizing or giving orders, so it falls to me." "Wait, what?" Ashley sounds dumbfounded. "What am I, chopped liver?" "Don't ask questions to which you don't want to hear the answers, Ash." Knight drones as he walks past Aurumae. "Where are you going?" Ashley asks incredulously. "I'm getting my jacket. If we're going out, I want to be presentable." "Presentable... pssh..." Ashley thinks. "Wait, we're going? Sweet! I'll grab Karmine and Caleb too. Just you wait, Riene, I know this sweet little bar called the Black Light..." Riene groans again in frustration. Sylvie's Origins Is there someone there? (a figure appears in the rain) It's no one. Let's go. There's someone there. Are you all right? Please come out. (the figure approaches) What is that? (the rain spatters against an invisble force, revealing the shape of a small person) There is someone there. I can touch them. (Sylvie whimpers) Sounds like a little girl. (Sylvie runs away) Stop! (Sylvie is stopped as her arm is caught) Where will you go? Have you anyone? (Sylvie rests in warm blankets) She is so fragile. So sweet. You know what will happen if we give her over. You know what will happen if we don't. We have no choices here. Miscellaneous Caleb and his giant mech, Riene's floating island and golems, Knight's Shadow Waltz, Aurumae's floral army, Sylvie's laser light show, Violette's suffocating tornado, Carney's aquarium, Saffire's Blitzkrieg Bop Sylvie infiltrates a house using light-refraction-based stealth, speed, and laser-precision attacks. Aurumae creates a sharpened blade of petrified wood using termites. Riene massacres a branch of Deoxycorp after Carney is kidnapped. Caleb covers Automa agent in multiple layers of scrap metal, molding him into a bomb which he detonates. Nature's Wraith (Aurumae) absorbs vampire Knight. Sylvie and Saffire are reduced to pure energy and as a result are reconstituted as a single individual.